warrior_cats_discussion_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leechshadow the Ghoulhound/Signature Tutorial
Introduction Hello! The following tutorial will be showing you how to make a signature. In case you don’t know, a signature is a little bit of text, sometimes a quote, normally ranging from one word to a couple sentences, that links to your profile and talk page. Side note: the strings of text shown, the examples, should not have spaces between the triangular brackets (< >) and the words inside, otherwise it won’t work. The reason I put the spaces between them is so I can display the coding. Color I normally use the other spelling, “colour”, but with this coding, it only works with “color”. See here: < font color="#ff0000" >text< /font > This will come out as text, which is red. If you want it to be different colors, you’ll have to use different hex codes. They start with a hashtag (#) and have a combination of six letters and/or numbers. A way you can see which hex code is which colour, is with this. Size Changing the size much simpler. < big >text< /big> or < small >text< /small > This will come out as text or text. If you want, you could repeat it again, like: < big >< big >text< /big >< /big > or < small >< small >text< /small >< /small > and that would be text and text. Height This is just as easy as it is with size. High To make text go high, you do: < sup >text< /sup > This will come out as text. Low To make it lower than other text, you do: < sub >text< /sub > This will come out as text. Position Putting something on each side is as simple as: < left >text< /left > or < right >text < /right > If you want to put it in the middle, do: < center >text< \center > Like “color”, it has different ways to spell it, but only one will work. So don’t use centre, ending in an e'', use ''center, ending in an r''. Other Strikethrough To put a strike through text, you do: < s >text< /s > This will come out as text. Underline It’s quite similar, you do: < u >text< /u > This will come out as text. Itallics and bold These are probably the easiest, and you probably already knew this. When you’re in the source editor, up the top, you will see a line of buttons. One of them is a “'B'”, which is bold, select some text and click/tap that to turn it bold. Beside it is an “''I”, clicking/tapping that will turn text italic, meaning it will lean forward. You’lol notice that around the text there will be little straight “ ‘ “. Two on each side will make text italic, and three will make it bold. On a computer, you can likely type those in by hand, but on mobile, you’ll notice that “ and ‘ are too curved, and will not work. Although you may also do < b >text< /b > for bold, or < i >text< /i > for italics. Linking your profile Here’s what you should be doing (without the spaces between the square brackets). [ [ User:USERNAME HERE| < CODE HERE > ] ] and this is what I see people doing < CODE HERE> [ [ User: USERNAME HERE ] ] < /CODE HERE > It doesn’t do much difference, but the first one is easier and neater to do, as well as less likely to have mistakes. Symbols You might want to use some symbols for your signature. If you’re mobile, you could use emojis, but I like Unicode symbols better, so I put some here in case anyone wants to copy them. ϕ ϖ ϗ Ϙ ϙ Ϛ ϛ Ϟ ϟ Ϡ ϡ Ϣ ϣ Ϥ ϥ Ϧ ϧ Ϩ ϩ Ϫ ϫ Ϭ ϭ Ϯ ϯ ϰ ϱ ϴ ϵ ϶ Ϸ ϸ ϻ ϼ Ͻ Ͼ Ͽ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ π ρ ς σ τ υ φ χ ψ ω Ϗ ϑ ϒ Ҁ ҁ Ҩ ҩ Ѧ ѧ Ѩ ѩ Ѫ ѫ Ѭ ѭ Ѯ ѯ Ѱ ѱ Ѳ ѳ ѻ Ԁ ԁ Ԃ ԃ Ԅ ԅ Ԇ ԇ Ԉ ԉ Ԋ ԋ Ԍ ԍ Ԏ ԏ Ԑ Ԓ ԓ Ԕ ԕ Ԗ ԗ Ԙ ԙ Ԟ ԟ Ԡ ԡ Ԣ ԣ Ԥ ԥ Ԧ ԧ Ԩ ԩ Ԫ ԫ Ԭ ԭ Ԯ ԯ Բ Գ Դ Ե Զ Է Ը Թ Ժ Ի Լ Խ Ծ Կ Հ Ձ Ղ Ճ Մ Յ Ն Շ Ո Չ Պ Ջ Ռ Վ Ր Ց Ւ Փ Ք Ֆ ա բ գ դ ե զ է ը թ ժ ի լ խ ծ կ ձ ղ ճ մ ն շ չ պ ջ ռ վ տ ր ւ փ ֆ ՗ ۩ ؎ இ ஃ ౸ ౾ ర ఠ ൫ ඏ ඩ ๏ ༀ ༁ ༂ ༄ ༅ ༈ ༉ ༊ ། ༎ ༏ ༐ ༒ ༓ ༕ ༤ ༥ ༦ ༧ ༨ ༩ ༪ ༫ ༬ ༭ ༲ ཀ ཁ ག ཉ ཎ ࿀ ྾ ࿂ ࿃ ࿄ ࿅ ࿇ ࿈ ࿉ ࿊ ࿋ ࿌ ࿺ ္ ဗ ტ ᐁ ᐃ ᐅ ᐊ ᚙ ᚖ ᛥ ᛞ ᛟ ᜈ ᝪ ᢆ ᴥ ₪ № ℻ ← ↑ → ↓ ↔ ↖ ↗ ↘ ↙ ↚ ↛ ↜ ↝ ↞ ↟ ↠ ↡ ↢ ↣ ↤ ↥ ↦ ↧ ↨ ↫ ↬ ↭ ↮ ↯ ↰ ↱ ↲ ↳ ↴ ↵ ↶ ↷ ↹ ↺ ↻ ⇄ ⇅ ⇆ ⇇ ⇈ ⇊ ⇉ ⇋ ⇌ ⇍ ⇏ ⇔ ⇎ ⇑ ⇓ ⇕ ⇖ ⇗ ⇘ ⇙ ⇚ ⇛ ⇜ ⇝ ⇞ ⇟ ⇠ ⇡ ⇢ ⇣ ⇤ ⇥ ⇦ ⇧ ⇨ ⇩ ⇪ ⇱ ⇲ ∀ ∁ ∂ ∃ ∄ ∅ ∆ ∇ ∈ ∉ ∊ ∋ ∎ ∏ ∐ ∑ ∓ ∔ ∘ ∙ √ ∝ ∞ ∟ ∠ ∡ ∢ ∤ ∥ ∦ ∧ ∨ ∩ ∪ ∫ ∬ ∭ ∮ ∯ ∰ ∱ ∴ ∵ ∶ ∷ ∸ ∺ ∻ ≁ ≂ ≃ ≄ ≅ ≆ ≇ ≈ ≉ ≊ ≋ ≌ ≍ ≎ ≏ ≒ ≓ ≔ ≕ ≖ ≘ ≙ ≚ ≛ ≜ ≝ ≞ ≟ ≡ ≢ ≣ ≤ ≥ ≪ ≫ ≬ ≭ ≮ ≯ ≶ ≷ ≸ ≹ ≺ ≻ ⊂ ⊃ ⊄ ⊅ ⊆ ⊇ ⊌ ⊍ ⊎ ⊏ ⊐ ⊑ ⊒ ⊓ ⊔ ⊕ ⊖ ⊘ ⊗ ⊙ ⊚ ⊛ ⊜ ⊝ ⊞ ⊟ ⊠ ⊡ ⊢ ⊣ ⊤ ⊥ ⊰ ⊱ ⊲ ⊳ ⊴ ⊵ ⊶ ⊷ ⊹ ⋀ ⋁ ⋂ ⋃ ⋄ ⋅ ⋆ ⋇ ⋈ ⋉ ⋊ ⋋ ⋌ ⋎ ⋏ ⋐ ⋑ ⋒ ⋓ ⋔ ⋕ ⋖ ⋗ ⋘ ⋙ ⋚ ⋛ ⋢ ⋣ ⋤ ⋥⋮ ⋯ ⋰ ⋱ ⋲ ⋵ ⋹ ⋺ ⋻ ⋿ ⌀ ⌁ ⌂ ⌃ ⌄ ⌅ ⌆ ⌇ ⌈ ⌉ ⌊ ⌋ ⌌ ⌍ ⌎ ⌏ ⌐ ⌑ ⌒ ⌓ ⌔ ⌕ ⌖ ⌗ ⌘ ⌙ ⌜ ⌝ ⌞ ⌟ ⌠ ⌡ ⌢ ⌣ ⌤ ⌥ ⌦ ⌧ 〈 〉 ⌫ ⌬ ⌭ ⌮ ⌯ ⌰ ⌱ ⌲ ⌳ ⌴ ⌵ ⌶ ⌷ ⌸ ⌹ ⌺ ⌻ ⌼ ⌽ ⌾ ⌿ ⍀ ⍁ ⍂ ⍅ ⍆ ⍇ ⍈ ⍉ ⍊ ⍑ ⍋ ⍒ ⍌ ⍓ ⍍ ⍔ ⍎ ⍕ ⍏ ⍖ ⍐ ⍗ ⍟ ⍠ ⍝ ⍣ ⍤ ⍥ ⍦ ⍧ ⍨ ⍩ ⍫ ⍬ ⍭ ⍯ ⍰ ⍱ ⍲ ⍶ ⍷ ⍸ ⍹ ⍺ ⍼ ⍽ ⎀ ⎁ ⎂ ⎃ ⎇ ⎈ ⎉ ⎊ ⎋ ⎓ ⎔ ⎕ ⎴ ⎵ ⎶ ⏀ ⏁ ⏂ ⏃ ⏄ ⏅ ⏆ ⏇ ⏈ ⏉ ⏊ ⏋ ⏌ ⏎ ⏚ ⏛ ⏢ ⏣ ⏥ ⏧ ␀ ␁ ␂ ␃ ␄ ␅ ␆ ␇ ␉ ␊ ␋ ␌ ␍ ␎ ␏ ␐ ␕ ␖ ␗ ␘ ␙ ␚ ␛ ␜ ␝ ␞ ␟ ␡ ␤ ⑀ ⑁ ⑂ ⑃ ⑄ ⑅ ⑆ ⑈ ⑉ ⑊ ① ② ③ ④ ⑤ ⑥ ⑦ ⑧ ⑨ ⑩ ⑪ ⑫ ⑬ ⑭ ⑮ ⑯ ⑰ ⑱ ⑲ ⑳ Ⓐ Ⓑ Ⓒ Ⓓ Ⓔ Ⓕ Ⓖ Ⓗ Ⓘ Ⓙ Ⓚ Ⓛ Ⓜ Ⓝ Ⓞ Ⓟ Ⓠ Ⓡ Ⓢ Ⓣ Ⓤ Ⓥ Ⓦ Ⓧ Ⓨ Ⓩ ⓐ ⓑ ⓒ ⓓ ⓔ ⓕ ⓖ ⓗ ⓘ ⓙ ⓚ ⓛ ⓜ ⓝ ⓞ ⓟ ⓠ ⓡ ⓢ ⓣ ⓤ ⓥ ⓦ ⓧ ⓨ ⓩ ⓪ ⓵ ⓶ ⓷ ⓸ ⓹ ⓺ ⓻ ⓼ ⓽ ⓾ ❶ ❷ ❸ ❹ ❺ ❻ ❼ ❽ ❾ ❿ ⓫ ⓬ ⓭ ⓮ ⓯ ⓰ ⓱ ⓲ ⓳ ⓴ ⓿ ▀ ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ▉ ▋▌▍▎░ ▒ ▓ ▖▗ ▘ ▙ ▚ ▛ ▜ ▝ ▟ ▞ □ ▢ ▣ ▤ ▥ ▦ ▧ ▨ ▩▪▫ ▬ ▭ ▮ ▯ ▰ ▱ ▲ △ ▴ ▵ ▶ ▷ ▸ ▹ ► ▻ ▼ ▽ ▾ ▿ ◀ ◁ ◂ ◃ ◄ ◅ ◆ ◇ ◈ ◉ ◊ ○ ◌ ◍ ◎ ● ◐ ◑ ◒ ◓ ◔ ◕ ◖ ◗ ◘ ◙ ◚ ◛ ◜ ◝ ◞ ◟ ◠ ◡ ◢ ◣ ◤ ◥ ◦ ◧ ◨ ◩ ◪ ◫ ◬ ◭ ◮ ◯ ◰ ◱ ◲ ◳ ◴ ◵ ◶ ◷ ◸ ◹ ◺ ◿ ◻ ◼ ◽ ◾ ★ ☆ ☊ ☋ ☌ ☍ ☏ ☖ ☗ ☙ ☚ ☛ ☜ ☞ ☟ ☡ ☤ ☥ ☧ ☨ ☩ ☫ ☬ ☰ ☱ ☲ ☳ ☴ ☵ ☶ ☷ ☹ ☻ ☼ ☽ ☾ ☿ ♀ ♁ ♂ ♃ ♄ ♅ ♆ ♇ ♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙ ♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♠ ♡ ♢ ♣ ♤ ♥ ♦ ♧ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬ ♭ ♮ ♯ ♰ ♱ ♲ ♳ ♴ ♵ ♶ ♷ ♸ ♹ ♺ ♼ ♽ ⚀ ⚁ ⚂ ⚃ ⚄ ⚅ ⚆ ⚇ ⚈ ⚉ ⚊ ⚋ ⚌ ⚍ ⚎ ⚏ ⚐ ⚑ ⚕ ⚘ ⚚ ⚢ ⚣ ⚤ ⚥ ⚦ ⚧ ⚨ ⚩ ⚬ ⚭ ⚮ ⚯ ⚲ ⛢ ✁ ✃ ✄ ✆ ✇ ✎ ✐ ✑ ✓ ✕ ✗ ✘ ✙ ✛ ✜ ✞ ✟ ✠ ✢ ✣ ✤ ✥ ✦ ✧ ✩ ✪ ✫ ✬ ✭ ✮ ✯ ✰ ✲ ✵ ✶ ✷ ✸ ✹ ✺ ✻ ✼ ✽ ✾ ✿ ❀ ❁ ❂ ❃ ❅ ❆ ❈ ❉ ❊ ❋ ❍ ❏ ❐ ❑ ❒ ❖ ❛ ❜ ❝ ❞ ❡ ❥ ❦ ❧ ❨ ❩ ❬ ❭ ❮ ❯ ❲ ❳ ➘ ➙ ➚ ➛ ➝ ➞ ➟ ➠ ➢ ➣ ➤ ➥ ➦ ➧ ➨ ➩ ➪ ➫ ➬ ➭ ➮ ➯ ➰ ➱ ➲ ➳ ➴ ➵ ➶ ➷ ➸ ➹ ➺ ➻ ➼ ➽ ➿ ⟀ ⟁ ⟂ ⟃ ⟄ ⟇ ⟈ ⟉ ⟌ ⟐ ⟑ ⟓ ⟔ ⟕ ⟖ ⟗ ⟚ ⟛ ⟜ ⟝ ⟞ ⟟ ⟠ ⟡ ⟢ ⟣ ⟤ ⟥ ⟦ ⟧ ⟪ ⟫ ⟬ ⟭ ⟰ ⟱ ⟲ ⟳ ⟴ ⟵ ⟶ ⟷ ⟸ ⟹ ⟺ ⟻ ⟼ ⟽ ⟾ ⟿ ⤀ ⤁ ⤂ ⤃ ⤄ ⤅ ⤆ ⤇ ⤈ ⤉ ⤌ ⤍ ⤎ ⤏ ⤐ ⤑ ⤒ ⤓ ⤔ ⤕ ⤖ ⤗ ⤘ ⤙ ⤚ ⤛ ⤜ ⤝ ⤞ ⤟ ⤠ ⤡ ⤢ ⤣ ⤤ ⤥ ⤦ ⤧ ⤨ ⤩ ⤪ ⤫ ⤬ ⤭ ⤮ ⤯ ⤰ ⤱ ⤲ ⤳ ⤸ ⤹ ⤺ ⤻ ⤼ ⤽ ⤾ ⤿ ⥀ ⥁ ⥂ ⥃ ⥄ ⥅ ⥆ ⥇ ⥈ ⥉ ⥰ ⥱ ⥲ ⥳ ⥴ ⥵ ⥶ ⥷ ⥸ ⥹ ⥺ ⥻ ⥼ ⥽ ⥾ ⥿ ⦀ ⦁ ⦂ ⦅ ⦆ ⦇ ⦈ ⦉ ⦊ ⦋ ⦌ ⦑ ⦒ ⦓ ⦔ ⦕ ⦖ ⦙ ⦚ ⦜ ⦝ ⦞ ⦦ ⦧ ⦨ ⦩ ⦪ ⦫ ⦬ ⦭ ⦮ ⦯ ⦰ ⦱ ⦲ ⦳ ⦴ ⦵ ⦶ ⦷ ⦸ ⦹ ⦺ ⦻ ⦼ ⦽ ⦾ ⦿ ⧀ ⧁ ⧂ ⧃ ⧄ ⧅ ⧆ ⧇ ⧈ ⧉ ⧊ ⧋ ⧌ ⧍ ⧎ ⧏ ⧐⧑ ⧒ ⧓ ⧔ ⧕ ⧖ ⧗ ⧘ ⧚ ⧛ ⧝ ⧞ ⧟ ⧠ ⧡ ⧢ ⧣ ⧤ ⧥ ⧦ ⧧ ⧨ ⧩ ⧪ ⧫ ⧬ ⧭ ⧮ ⧯ ⧰ ⧱ ⧲ ⧳ ⧴ ⧾ ⧿ ⨷ ⫷ ⫸ ⭃ ⭄ ⭅ ⭆ ⬲ ⬳ 〄 ⿰ ⿱ ⿲ ⿳ ⿴ ⿵ ⿶ ⿷ ⿸ ⿹ ⿺ ⿻ ツ シ ㉈ ㉉ ㉊ ㉋ ㉌ ㉍ ㉎ ㉏ ꒧ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� Common mistakes Here are some mistakes that some users, including me, do, that effect the code and prevent it from working. If your code isn’t working, it’s likely that: *You have spelt something incorrectly, a word such as “color”, “sub”, ect, or possibly missed a space. *You put spaces between the triangular brackets ( < > ) and the works between them. Like I said, this is done only for showing the code, and doing this within the code will not work. *You’ve skipped one of the triangular brackets. *If you’re trying to do bold or itallics, and you accidentally delete/add one of the “ ‘ “, it won’t work. It’s for italics, three for bold, on each side. If you do, for example, two on one side and three on the other, this won’t work. *Something else. You may need to check with someone else if you’re unsure of went wrong. *You haven’t closed the code with < /CODE HERE > don’t forget to copy the code with a backslash afterwards, to keep all text below it from showing up the same. Finallising your signature When you’re certain you got the code right, and it doesn’t effect the text around it, then it’s time to finalise it. Go to your profile, then into the search bar. Go to the end of it where it says your username, and without a space, do “/sig” or “/signature” or anything like that. The page will not exist if you haven’t done it yet. Create the page, or go into the source editor, and paste your code. Then publish, and you’re code will be there, in all it’s glory. Then you can do { { User:USERNAME HERE/SIG OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT}} and it’ll show your signature without you having to copy-paste it everywhere! And you can change it whenever you want. Here’s mine: End You’ve made it to the end! Feel free to try your signature in the comments. Category:Blog posts